Lita Kino/Sailor Scout
, is the secret identity of Lita Kino. The third of the central Sailor Scouts discovered, Sailor Jupiter commands the element of and possesses a unique connection with nature. The " " of the groupTakeuchi, Naoko (September 1999). [https://sailormusic.net/artbooks/materials-collection/ Materials Collection]. Kodansha. p. 12. ISBN 4-06-324521-7., Sailor Jupiter is an offensive fighter with bolstered by her knowledge. In the 30th Century, she becomes the protector of Neo-Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Rini. ''Sailor Moon'' Powers Sailor Jupiter is the strongest of the five Inner Sailor Scouts and Princess Serena's protectors. Her education in martial arts as self defense gave her a greater advantage of potential enemies and normal human beings. When faced with the Shadow warrior Game Machine Man, Sailor Jupiter was able to overpower him without transforming in a feat of superhuman strength, a manifestation of her powers. Transformed, Sailor Jupiter was able to weaken the likes of Negamonsters and the Seven Shadows to an even greater degree. As exhibited in fights like the ones against the Kisenian Blossoms and the Doom and Gloom Girls, Sailor Jupiter can only be stopped by overwhelming numbers, or by an individual opponent who possesses greater strength than her own. Abilities Sailor Jupiter possesses the ability to summon lightning using an attack phrase ("Jupiter Thunder"), and harness it using the lightning rod that extends from her tiara. In unique cases, she can invoke her power with a longer incantation. Jupiter Sailor Jupiter is only able to use or manipulate the lightning from the rod itself. The attack is only strong enough to weaken certain enemies (such as Negamonsters) or is ineffective against humanoid opponents. Sailor Jupiter is not impervious to lightning-based attacks, and when overpowered she'll rely on a attack that is often strong enough to kill an opponent and herself in the process. Finishing Moves *'Jupiter Thunder' - Sailor Jupiter can summon lightning using a rod embedded inside her tiara by crossing her arms. Jupiter Thunder is an offensive attack that weaken an enemy or kill an enemy in combination with another Sailor Scout's attack, such as Sailor Venus's Venus Crescent Beam Smash. ''Sailor Moon R'' Powers Jupiter's physical strength remains largely unchanged with the restoration of her memories by Luna. She is still largely relied on by her teammates to to do much of the heavy lifting in terms of strength, though she fights in coordinated patterns with the likes of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. Abilities The restoration of her memories sees her abilities as a Sailor Scout increase. Now able to transform using Star Power. Sailor Jupiter can now conjure lightning without the use of her lightning rod. Finishing Moves *'Jupiter Thunderclap' - *'Jupiter Thunder Dragon' - *'Supreme Thunder' - A stronger variant of Jupiter Thunder, Supreme Thunder does not require Jupiter cross her arms. In The Promise of the Rose, Sailor Jupiter can summon the lightning rod with the attack phrase alone and wipe out half of an army sized collection of enemies. ''Sailor Moon S'' Powers Abilities Finishing Moves *'Sparkling Wide Pressure' - ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' Powers Abilities Finishing Moves *'Superior Sparkling Thunder' - *'Jupiter Oak Evolution' References Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Inner Sailor Scouts